LahCy
by Tell87
Summary: LahCy week starts in Dec. I'm going to start with the prompts from 2015 and make my way through the years to 2018.
1. LahCy prompts

I thought I had posted this weeks ago. Only just realized I hadn't.

I really enjoyed participating in CoLu week so I'm going to give LahCy week a go too. Because im ur misconception has got the word out early, and MadSoullessQueen has put up the prompts from previous years, I've decided to join MadSoullessQueen and start with the prompts from 2015 and work my way to 2018.

There won't be regular updates until we actually get to LahCy week in Dec this year.

I don't know yet wether I will be doing a follow on story, or stories, or one shots or maybe a bit of both, you will just have to wait, read and find out.

Here are the prompts, if you want to join in or just want a heads up on what's coming.

2015

Day 1: Pontificate

Day 2: Paperclip

Day 3: Trust

Day 4: Soap

Day 5: Enabler

Day 6: Order

Day 7: Sinner

Bonus: Sweet

2016

Day 1: Snookie

Day 2: Snow Fall

Day 3: Cosplay

Day 4: Criminal

Day 5: Watch

Day 6: Symphony

Day 7: Banal

2017

Day 1: Poison

Day 2: Ducks

Day 3: Squeamish

Day 4: Miss

Day 5: Depend

Day 6: Itch

Day 7: Lycrosis

2018 (Dec 2nd – 9th)

Day 1: Princess

Day 2: Computer

Day 3: Possession

Day 4: Role

Day 5: Throne

Day 6: Evolution

Day 7: Distort

Bonus: Grown-up


	2. Pontificate

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Sorry this took so long. This prompt did not want to work with me.**

Day 1 (2015) – Pontificate

Lahar had just received another stack of paperwork from Fairytail and felt justified in his decision to go to the guild and make their guild master redo it all.

First off, most of these forms and letters of apology were supposed to be handed in months ago. Second, over half the forms were incorrectly filled out or had vital information missing. Thirdly, why was there an order form for 200 barrels of beer, 60 bottles of vodka, 30 bottles tequila, 80 bottles of rum, etc. (you get the picture) and this happened to be one of the only forms that was filled out completely and correctly.

Lahar sighed and sorted out all the pieces of paperwork he would need to take with him. Thank Mavis that Doranbolt was here. It would make the journey quicker, taking up less of his valuable time.

"Lets go." Lahar spoke, as he stood up from his desk, startling Doranbolt from his task.

"Where are we going?" The teleportation mage asked, finishing folding his paper airplane and throwing it towards the waste paper basket he had placed on the other side of the room.

"Fairytail." Lahar said, as he narrowed his eyes at his partner's childish antics.

"And what have they done this time to warrant a visit?" Doranbolt asked, frowning at the paper airplane, that had landed two feet from the basket.

"Master," Lahar emphasised this word with sarcasm, "Makarov needs a remedial class on how to fill out paperwork."

Doranbolt stood up and followed Lahar, as he left their office.

Fairytail was its usual lively self when the two arrived. Having visited Fairytail often enough, they knew the protocol.

Walk in, at your own peril, and head straight for the bar, ducking and weaving, to Mira, who would be able to tell you anything you wanted, or didn't want, to know about the guild and its members. From who would make the cutest couples, to who's in the closet, literally and figuratively, to where each member can be found, including the guild's master.

Lahar and Doranbolt arrived at the bar, safe and sound, to find they needn't ask Mira where to find Master Makarov, as he was standing there, in what seemed to be a heated conversation with Mira.

"I filled it out for you and left it on your desk to sign." Mira had her hands on her hips and was glaring menacingly at the master, who had taken shelter behind Lucy.

"I sent all the paperwork on my desk to Lahar at the magic council. He had complained again that he hadn't received some form or other, so I sent it all to him to sort through." The Master's voice came from behind Lucy's legs.

"Hello Captain Lahar, Officer Doranbolt." Lucy greeted them, as no one else seemed to notice them, "You wouldn't happen to have our alcohol requisition form would you?"

"You mean this form." Lahar said, with a deadpan voice, as he pulled the form out of the over stuffed briefcase.

Maybe he should get a suitcase. With the amount of paperwork that Fairytail generated, a suitcase may be necessary fairly soon.

"Oh, thank you Captain Lahar," Mira said with a smile, taking the requisition form from him, "but you didn't have to come all this way just to return a form. I could have just filled out another one."

"If you could just fill out another one, why are you upset with me?" Master Makarov asked Mira, with a pout on his face, as he stepped out from behind his shield, patting her on the bum as he did so.

"Because I shouldn't have to." Mira snarled, glaring daggers at the old man, who squeaked and jumped back behind Lucy.

"That is not why I am here." Lahar spoke up, in a no nonsense tone.

"I'm a just gonna go talk to Wendy, while you sort this out." Doranbolt said, before bolting away to join said girl and her cat on the far side of the guild.

"I am here concerning the ineptitude Master Makarov appears to have in regards to completing and submitting paperwork in a timely manner." Lahar explained pompously.

"No need to pontificate." Lucy said, under her breath.

Either, no one heard her, or they chose to ignore her statement.

"Ah!" Master Makarov exclaimed, having stepped out from behind Lucy, again, "Then you will need to speak with my newly appointed paperwork assistant."

Lahar raised his brows and asked, "And who might that be?"

"Why it's my dear Lucy here." The old man smiled, as he pated said girl on the bum.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, as she glared down at the master.

"Master," Mira said, using her 'I'm warning you tone,' "are you trying to shirk your responsibility?"

"Not at all, Mira dear," Master spoke, with his most innocent look on his face, "Lucy here needs a steady income to keep up with her rent payments. It would be disreputable of me to allow her to he kicked out of her apartment, just because her team mates are the ones responsible for creating most of that paperwork." Master pointed towards Lahar's briefcase.

"Oh, so you're going to bribe and coerce Lucy into doing part of your job." Mira stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, as she glared at the master.

"No!" Master Makarov looked astonished at the suggestion, none of the mages present were buying it for a minute, "I would never do such a thing. I was merely providing the lovely Lucy with a job that provides a regular income."

Mira continued to glare at Makarov, and would probably have argued further if Lucy hadn't interrupted.

"Excuse me Mira, Captain Lahar," Lucy smiled at the both of them in tern, "I need to have a word with master about the terms of this agreement."

Lucy then dragged the master away, by the collar at the back of his shirt, too a quiet corner where they wouldn't be overheard, apart from the over sensitive ears of the dragon slayers present.

"How much?" Lucy asked.

She had taken a seat at an empty table and the master had situated himself on top of the table, with both his arms and his legs crossed.

Lahar watched the exchange, between the blonde celestial spirit mage and Fairytail's master, from where he still stood at the bar.

"Would you like a drink while you are waiting?" Mira asked, with her usual smile.

Lahar declined and Mira moved away to serve her guild mates.

Lahar's eyes were drawn back to Lucy, as she stood up, placing both hands on the table and leaned in towards her master. She had a fierce look in her eye as she spoke. The guild master was leaning back slightly, eyes wide, and seemed to be sweating under the girls gaze.

Lahar found himself smiling slightly at the exchange, before he quickly schooled his features and took a quick glance around, to make sure no one had caught his slip up.

20 minutes later.

Lucy bounded over to Lahar with a bright smile on her face. Master Makarov followed at a more sedate pace, looking a little shaken.

"Well Lahar," Lucy said with enthusiasm, linking her right arm with his left, "why don't we step into my office and get all of this paperwork sorted out." Lucy continued to talk, as she guided a wary looking Lahar up the stairs and down the hallway, "I'm sure you're a busy man and have more important things you need to be doing."

They walked past the Master's office and past Laxus's office, stopping at the third door on the right. Lucy pushed open the door, it creaked loudly as if no one had opened it in ages. The room was rather small, it had a wooden table, that looked like it was about to collapse, 2 wooden chairs, that didn't look much better, a bookshelf, overflowing with messily placed tomes, and lots of boxes, some overflowing with paperwork.

"Luxurious office my ass." Lucy growled, looking around.

Lahar stared at the smart mouthed blonde, as she carefully picked her way across the room and opened the window, to air out the room and hopefully get rid of that musty smell.

If he got to interact with her, instead of the Master, when dealing with Fairytail, he might just find himself looking forward to his trips here, instead of dreading them.

 **AN: Read and Review please**


	3. Paperclip

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **I am sorry I haven't posted anything for awhile. I have had a run of bad luck with injuries, sickness and family stuff. Hopefully now I will be able to get back into it.**

Day 2 (2015) Paperclip

Lucy decided to personally deliver this months stack of forms, and letters of apology, to Lahar, as she had a query about one of the documents he had sent her. It was a request asking... well more demanding... that Fairytail mages be band from setting foot in Nemesia town until after their spring festival, which would be held in two months time and last for 10 days.

Lucy already new about the festival as she ha been to it once, a long time ago, with her mother and had been planning to go see it again, this time with Levy.

Levy had mentioned the festival to Lucy after reading it in a book. The girls talked about the festival, Lucy explaining to Levy what she could remember from her last visit, and decided they would go see it together. Both girls agreeing not to invite anyone else, so the event would not be spoiled for them, or anyone else, due to certain members of their guild being hazardous to the environment around them.

Levy was devastated when Lucy told her they wouldn't be allowed to go due to Fairytail mages being band from the town. This made Lucy determined to talk to Lahar about it and find a way that would allow her and Levy to attend Nemesia's spring festival.

So here Lucy was heading into the Magic Council's Fiore branch building, where Lahar's office is situated.

Lucy approached the front desk, located just inside the front doors. She held the paperwork to her chest with both arms, as if it could shield her from the scrutinising gaze she was receiving from the male behind the desk.

"Hello." Lucy smiled as she stood before him, "I'm here to see Captain Lahar."

"And what business do you have with him?" Asked the man, in an arrogant tone.

"I'm Lucy, from Fairytail." Lucy showed the man her pink guild mark, ignoring his grimness she continued on, "I have this months completed paperwork here to give to him."

"You can leave it here and I will make sure he gets it." Came the board reply, as he reached for the documents.

Lucy took a step back, clutching them closer, as if to protect them from him.

"I'm sorry, but some of these forms contain confidential information," Lucy schooled her face into a serious expression, but she could not hide the slight irritation in her voice, "I must insist that I hand them over to Captain Lahar personally." Lucy continued, when the man looked like he would argue further. "I would hate for you to be blamed, and possibly loose your job, if any of the information on these documents were leaked out."

The man stared at Lucy, only a hint of his anger showing on his face. Lucy stared back at him, not backing down in the slightest. After a few moments, the man sighed and looked down at a monitor on his desk, pressing something on the screen.

He looked back up at Lucy and said, "Someone will be here to escort you to Lahar's office shortly."

He then proceeded to ignore her completely.

Lucy politely said "Thankyou," and moved away from the desk to give the mane some privacy to continue his work, well that and the fact that she wanted to get away from the jackass.

5 minutes latter a frog-like creature came from the hallway, leading further into the building, and approached the man at the desk. After a quick, hushed discussion the frog-like creature came over to Lucy and bowed ever so slightly.

"Follow me please." He... or she, Lucy couldn't tell, croaked.

Lucy followed him?... her?... it down the hallway to a row of platforms. It stepped on to one and Lucy did too.

As soon as she was on the platform, the creature croaked out, "Seventh floor. CEU. Captain's offices."

Suddenly they were encased in a clear box, that rose higher and higher, then stoped and moved to the left a few meters, before placing them down on another platform. When the clear box disappeared, the frog-like creature moved towards a hallway on the right.

"Are you coming?" It croaked, having noticed the girl it had been charged with hadn't moved at all.

Lucy had been so taken aback by the experience, that she hadn't taken anything in. When she heard the frog-like creature call to her, she snapped out of her daze. Turning red in embarrassment, she quickly followed it down the hallway lined with doors spaced every few meters

Suddenly the frog-like creature came to a stop in front of one of the doors and knocked on it twice.

"Come in," was heard from behind the door.

The creature opened the door and stepped in.

"Lucy from Fairytail to see Captain Lahar." It croaked, before stepping to the side allowing Lucy to entre and then leaving, closing the door behind it.

"Hey Lucy." Doranbolt greeted her, being the only one in the room, "What brings you here?"

"Hey Doranbolt," Lucy smiled at him, "I come bearing correctly filled out paperwork." She says in a most serious voice, attempting to imitate Lahar.

Doranbolt chuckled at the blond celestial spirit mage, she soon joined him.

"So where is he?" Lucy asks.

"He's in a meeting upstairs with some of the council members." Doranbolt explained, looking at the clock on the wall he continued, "They should be finishing up soon. Why don't you take a seat, while I go see how much longer he will be and make sure he comes straight back here."

Doranbolt walked out the door before Lucy could say anything.

Lucy looked around the office from her position of a few feet inside, with the door to her back. On her right was Doranbolt's desk facing her, with papers, pens and empty Styrofoam cups scattered on top, along with other things. His chair was pushed back almost to the wall behind. Half way along said wall, a row filling cabinets started, ending at the back corner.

Lahar's desk was opposite the door to the office, facing it. There were a few things on his desk, but it was all neat and tidy, even his chair was pushed in. In front of his desk, facing it, were two armchairs.

The left side of the rooms wall was covered in a floor to almost ceiling book case.

On her left, against the wall with the door, was a two seater lounge with small tables at each end.

Lucy walked over to the bookcase. There were books about Fiore and the different surrounding countries, book's on Law, both magic and non-magic, books on different types of magic and so many more, but the bottom shelf was dedicated to folders. Each folder had the name of a guild on it.

It did not come as a surprise to Lucy that there were three folders dedicated to Fairytail. Lucy's fingers itched to pull one of them out and find out what was written there. Not wanting to be caught and ruin her chances at getting Lahar's help with her Nemesia's Spring Festival problem, she moved away from the temptation.

Lucy placed her pile of paperwork neatly on Lahar's desk, while doing so she accidently nocked off a small box, spilling its contents out on the floor.

Lucy blinked down at the mess she made, then got a mischievous smile on her face. Calling out her ever faithful companion spirit, Plue, Lucy sat down on the floor and got to work.

45 minutes latter, Lahar opened the door to his office and stoped, staring at the sight in front of him.

Doranbolt nudged Lahar, who stepped forward allowing his friend to step in and close the door. Only when Doranbolt stepped around Lahar did he notice what had caught the Captain's attention, prompting him to burst out laughing at the sight.

"Sorry." Lucy said, looking up at them with an impish smile, "I got bored while waiting for you."

"No. I'm. Sorry." Doranbolt said between laughing, "I forgot. You were. Here."

Doranbolt looked towards Lahar, only to find the man smiling, this caused Doranbolt's laughter to cease, as he stared at his friend in shock.

Who knew Lahar could smile and all it had taken was the young celestial spirit mage from Fairytail to create jewellery with paperclips and dress herself and one of her spirits in them.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please. Next chapter up soon.**


	4. Trust

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Day 3 (2015) Trust

Lucy hadn't expected it to be such a big deal.

Why couldn't Lahar just trust her.

It wasn't like she was going to take her team to Nemesia's Spring Festival. All she wanted to do was take Levy with her and re-experience something she had shared with her mother. Going to the Spring Festival in Nemesia was one of the last memories Lucy had of her mother, before she got sick.

When Lahar had told Lucy that there could be 'no exceptions' to the ban of Fairytail mages going to Nemesia until after their festival, Lucy ran out of his office crying.

When she had got home and found her pink haired partner, invading her home again, she screamed and yelled at him, telling him it was all his fault, yet not explaining what it was, until he, and his blue cat, jumped out her window and ran away.

Lucy took a nice long hot bath to calm down and then felt guilty about the way she had treated her best friend. She would have to apologies to him in the morning.

Lahar was left stunned when the girl fled his office, with tears in her eyes.

"You have a real way with women." Doranbolt said, as he shook his head.

"Well what was I suppose to do? Tell her she could go? Her and her friend would have been arrested as soon as they set foot into Nemesia." Lahar argued his point.

Doranbolt stared at his partner.

Lahar frowned as he sat down at his desk, "I trust Lucy not to cause problems when she promises not to. It's her team I don't trust, and do you really think that they would stay away if she was going?"

Doranbolt thought about it for a moment, "What if they didn't know where she was going? I could pick her and her friend up from Magnolia and take them to Nemesia."

Lahar shook his head, "Her team would destroy half of Fiore looking for her, and that still does not solve the problem of the officials in Nemesia arresting them on sight, because they are Fairytail mages."

"There has to be a way." Doranbolt cried out as he passed in front of the bookshelves.

Lahar sat there deep in thought. Suddenly he sat forward and grabbed his communication lacrima.

"Maybe there is a way." He said, before sending out a pulse of his magic to activate to com.

"I'm so sorry. I was in a bad mood last night and I should not have taken it out on you." Lucy bowed her head.

"It's ok Luce," Natsu said, "We forgive you." Before digging into his fire chicken.

"Aye! Thanks for the fish Lushy." Happy's eyes gleamed.

Lucy had bought the biggest fish Mira had and two of Mira's fire chickens as a peace offering.

 **AN: Read and Review please. Hope to have more up for you tomorrow.**


End file.
